Here We Go Again
by KlarizaClaytonFan
Summary: This is Nina's point of view of her and Fabian's relationship. The song is Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato.


_I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone we are through  
'Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
'Cause I break down  
Every time you come around  
(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)_

I've throw all of your stuff that you've left at mine and all of the stuff you gave me, in the bin. I'm doing yoga to clear my mind of all thoughts including you. I've torn the part of you that lives in my heart out. All of your texts, calls, chat requests, emails and letters have been ignored by me. I've told my friends, family and everyone else I know that we're over. I know that its better off that I'm living without you in my life now. I know I'm lying to myself and everyone around me though. I break down in tears whenever you come back.

_So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again_

How did you get back under my skin? I told myself that I'd forget about you. I should've known better before breaking up with you. Letting you go gets harder each time I try to. It's the circle of life, and keeps on going. I've tried to forget you so many times but it never works. You're like a drug, and I'm addicted to you. Every time I fall you fall too. Any person that doesn't know me personally would think that this is the first time and that I'll know better for next time. We're carrying on with the same repetition.

_You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Every time that you look at me  
You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't be with or without you  
(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)_

You never know what you want. Whenever you say something I know you don't mean it. I always go insane when I look into your eyes. You're never really listening to what I say because you only get half of it. You're always late for dates. It's still no use, I can't be truly happy with or without you!

_So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again_

How did you get back under my skin? I told myself that I'd forget about you. I should've known better before breaking up with you. Letting you go gets harder each time I try to. It's the circle of life, and keeps on going. I've tried to forget you so many times but it never works. You're like a drug, and I'm addicted to you. Every time I fall you fall too. Any person that doesn't know me personally would think that this is the first time and that I'll know better for next time. We're carrying on with the same repetition.

_And again and again and again  
I throw all your stuff away  
And then I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart  
(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)_

It never ends, just keeps on happening. No matter how many times I try nothing changes.

_So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go_

How did you get back under my skin? I told myself that I'd forget about you. I should've known better before breaking up with you. Letting you go gets harder each time I try to. It's the circle of life, and keeps on going. I've tried to forget you so many times but it never works. You're like a drug, and I'm addicted to you. Every time I fall you fall too. Any person that doesn't know me personally would think that this is the first time and that I'll know better for next time. We're carrying on with the same repetition.

_Here we go again  
Here we go again  
should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Again and again and again and again_

It's never going to end, so I guess I'm just going to have to live with it.


End file.
